Fenneko & Tsunoda in: Freaky Friday
by TCalderon
Summary: After a late night of drinking, Fenneko and Tsunoda have mysteriously swapped bodies with each other! Before they can find any answers as to why, they must endure their job as normally as possible without anyone finding out. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1: A Rude Awakening

Chapter One: A Rude Awakening

It was another dreary morning for Fenneko. She was never particularly fond of Mondays, but the early mornings were not a good time for her. She'd usually wake up from a pleasant dream where she is rescued from boring nine to five job as an accountant, only to be thrusted right back into reality. Followed by a sad bowl of cereal, some TV if she woke up early enough, a quick scroll through her feed, concluded with a long drive to her job. A pretty plain morning routine, but one that seemed to get longer as the days go by. And for the first few seconds of waking, the fennec fox had no reason to believe that this morning would be any different from the last.

That is, until she realized that her apartment was quite different from what she remembered. She made the mistake of going out drinking the night before work; maybe her mind is just messing with her? No, the bed was all different, her sheets were "fancier" (for lack of a better word), and the entire structure was different. Almost as if she had woken up in a completely different apartment.

"Huh," she thought to herself as she rubbed her eyes, "Did I get kidnapped during my sleep? Ugh, I swear, when I find out wh-"

Her thoughts came to a complete halt, as she takes a look at her hands. In the place of a her usually light brown paws were two… hooves. Deer hooves to be precise.

"...What the fuck."

That's all she could say. She looked down on the rest of her body, to find that she was a bit taller, a bit _curvier, _and dressed in a pink nightgown that she doesn't even own! She was in the body of a deer! Not just any deer… she was in the body of Tsuno-

"N-no! Please, anybody but HER! Maybe it's just a different deer."

It wasn't. She got a notification on her phone, that turned out to be a like on was apparently her Instagram account. It was a selfie of Tsunoda, taken at a Chinese restaurant, as she apparently had a fortune cookie with her meal. Fenneko was even more terrified than before. She rushed out of the bed, and into the bathroom, as if to see what nightmare she had gotten herself into! She slowly looked into the mirror to find the face of…

Tsunoda. The face of the one person that Fenneko hated most in the world… was looking at her reflection.

"...This a nightmare. This is an actual nightmare! There's… There's no way this can be happening! I MUST be dreaming!"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. The former fennec fox was afraid to answer, as this was technically not _her _home. With a gulp, and a quick sip of water, she went to the door, putting her newfound deer-ear next to it.

"H-hello?", she shyly whispered.

"Oh thank goodness, you're still here!"

The voice was all too familiar to Fenneko. In fact… it was her own voice! Without hesitation, she opened the door to find… her own body… damn, she looked good.

"Hello, Fenneko!" said… Fenneko's body. Her voice had a familiar inflection to it, though. "I take it you're having a rough morning too?"

"...Ts-... Tsunoda?" said the real Fenneko.

"Yep. It's me… we switched." said the real Tsunoda.

The two could only gaze at each other.

"...I'm not dreaming, am I?" said Fenneko.

Tsunoda shook her head.


	2. Chapter 2: A Normal Day at Work

Chapter 2: A Normal Day of Work

The two sat down in the kitchen, as Tsunoda, who was seemingly trapped in Fenneko's body, explained the whole situation to Fenneko (who was seemingly trapped in Tsunoda's body). Well, she explained to the best of her understanding, anyway. Fenneko could only ponder.

"...Okay, so, you were on a date with this guy at a Chinese restaurant, and somehow your conversation lead to talking about me in a seemingly negative tone, and at the same time that was going on, I was out drinking with my friends and going on a long drunken rant about how much I hate your guts. The fortune cookie that came with your meal had some cryptic bullshit written on it, and… that's why our bodies are switched?"

"Mmm," said Tsunoda, gathering her thoughts, "something like that."

She held up the note found within her fortune cookie from the previous night. On it was a fortune reading "Your greatest enemy today will become your greatest friend in the near future".

"...Damn the Chinese", said Fenneko, a little pissed about her current predicament.

"Hey!", said Tsunoda, "I don't like this anymore than you do! You think I enjoy being short?! And pudgy around my once beautiful thighs?!"

"Hey, at least you aren't taking the physical embodiment of an attention whore!"

Tsunoda scoffed at that last remark. "Look, what I'm trying to say is that we're in the same predicament, so we have to work together in order to fix it!"

"Yeah, and how do you figure we do that?"

"I dunno, maybe there's some weird prophecy in that restaurant or something. Or maybe the fortune is the key? Maybe there's a time limit, and this'll only last a week or so."

"Too long!"

Tsunoda was getting slightly impatient. "Whatever the case may be, we're just gonna have to deal with it for the time being."

"I want out of this NOW!"

"Look, we don't have any concrete solutions, and we probably won't find one for a while. So, I suggest we just deal with it, and try not let it affect our work."

Fenneko could only giggle at that.

"What?", said Tsunoda.

"Nothing, it's just… I would like to know what your definition of "work" is supposed to be."

Tsunoda was getting more and more frustrated with this conversation, letting a very noticeable groan.

"Look, pal, I don't care what you think of me, or what kinda petty insults you have to throw my way. I don't wanna get fired from my job, and neither do you! So, I suggest you get the hell over yourself, accept that we're in each other's bodies for the time being, and drive with me to work! We're already late enough as it is, so I trust you'll make the wise decision here!"

Fenneko couldn't find it in herself to argue. She had never seen Tsunoda get this fed up before, so this sudden outburst was a surprise to her. And maybe a bit of a turn-on, but it was too early to tell.

Soon enough, the two were on their way to work. An awkward silence haunted their long drive. One that would've been present even without their current predicament, seeing how the two were hardly "friends" to begin with. Still, there was an attempt by Fenneko to start a friendly conversation… an attempt.

"...So, uh," the newly formed deer stuttered, "...What exactly do you… _do_ at your job?"

The newly formed fennec was confused. "...Whaddya mean?"

"Well, since I'm gonna be working at your job for the next… however long, I want to know what exactly your job consists of."

Tsunoda could only glare at this. "...You use social media to determine wherever my current location could be at a given moment, yet you never bothered to check out my work?"

"What is there _to _check out? All you ever do is suck up to Ton… and probably sucking him _off_ too."

Tsunoda scoffed! "You really think THAT low of me?!"

"Considering you're banging a new guy every week, could you blame me for thinking that way?" said Fenneko, keeping her half-lidded eyes on the road.

"Hmph! Like you do all that much work yourself? With all your gossiping with Retsuko?"

Fenneko was slowly getting annoyed. "Yeah, shame on me for having friends. I should just follow your example and gain a bunch of followers who'd only keep track of me to fap to my legs every week!"

"Beats being a totally stifler like you." said Tsunoda with a sneer. "Besides! I… I have friends! A ton of them."

"Yeah, like who?"

"...I-it's none of your business!"

"Uh, it IS my business now." Fenneko said, pointing at her new deer body, as if to remind each other of their situation.

"...Hmph!" Tsunoda pouted and looked away.

"...Guess that ends that conversation" Fenneko just looked ahead, as they were almost there. The silence continued.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Accounting." said Tsunoda, suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"I'm an accountant just like you and Retsuko. That's what I… am supposed to do."

Fenneko gazed at Tsunoda "...Then why's your-... er, MY uniform so different from… yours?"

"...I had my personally requested to look "prettier"."

"...Cool."

Eventually, they made it to their job, and found a decently good parking space. There's a bit of hesitance on their part. After a few deep breaths, the two stepped out the car, and headed into their work-building.

"Just remember," said Tsunoda, "We gotta act natural. You gotta be like me, and I gotta be like you."

"I don't think you have what it takes to be me." said Fenneko. "So, allow to give you a few pointers. One, you always fu-"

Suddenly, the two are ambushed by a giant pink hippo, causing them to let out an audible scream! It was none other than Kabae, their… talkative workmate.

"O.M. Goodness! Were you two driving together just now?!" said Kabae, always the one to gather up juicy gossip about her fellow employees.

"W-w-well, yeah!" said Tsunoda, trying desperately to think of a very Fenneko-esque thing to say. "B-b-but that's because… um-"

"This bitch got shitfaced last night and had to crash at my place." Said Fenneko, not even attempting to think of a Tsunoda-esque thing to say.

"Aaaawwwww~!" cooed Kabae, "That's very sweet of you Tsunoda! Who knew you two were such good friends~"

"Oh we're not. Believe me, I wouldn't be caught dead with this skank in my car." said Fenneko, much to the annoyance of Tsunoda.

"Well, you're lucky! Just five minutes later, and you two'd be late for work!" Kabae hopped into crowded elevator.

"...I'm aware."

Fenneko walked ahead into a thankfully empty elevator, with a very grumpy Tsunoda following her. The newly formed fennec was tapping her feet to try and catch the unfazed deer's attention. She tapped her feet more rapidly, only getting a sigh from Fenneko.

"Is there a problem, m'lady."

"Just what the actual _hell_ was that?!" said Tsunoda, "I wouldn't have said… ANY of that back there!"

"So?"

"I thought we agreed to act _natural!_ For you to behave like I would and vice versa!"

"Hmm." Fenneko put her hoof on her chin to ponder. "...Y'know, I do recall making that deal, but then I remembered; I absolutely can't stand the way you act, and decided against mimicking you."

"UGH!" Tsunoda facepalmed. "Are you _really_ got act like that this entire time?! You of all people should know that if I just suddenly acted like an entirely different person, then everyone else would suspect that something was up! Same thing for if YOU were to act all different!"

"...I GUESS I see your point."

The two made it out of the elevator and into the women's dressing room, where they… get dressed. Their little argument continues.

"Besides!" Tsunoda said, taking off her shirt, and putting on her uniform. "I'd think twice about being so snarky towards other employees if I were you!"

"That must be so weird to say, now that you ARE me!" Fenneko puts on her work uniform. "So you kinda HAVE to be snarky, seeing how we should keep up the act."

Tsunoda sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I guess." She just about finished dressing up. "God, your outfit is so tacky!"

"Like yours is any better!" Fenneko said, trying zip up the back of her shirt. She then hears her stomach growling. "Ugh! And while we're at it, do you ever _eat?!_ I feel like I haven't had a burger since the Moon Landing!"

"Well, some of us actually want to watch our weight to keep up a pleasant appearance! Unlike your chubby ass!"

"Ooooohhh, I can't wait to have my body back!"

"Why're you acting like your the only who's suffering?!"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE YOUR BOD BE TAMPERED WITH BY A BITCH IN SHEEP'S CLOTHING!?" shouted a very much fed up Fenneko-in-Tsunoda's body.

An awkward silence fell upon the two as they realized that Retsuko had entered the room. The red panda could only look on in confusion.

"..."

"..."

"...Uh," said Fenneko (or, Tsunoda as far as Retsuko knew), "...how long have you been standing there?"

"Since that comment about the Moon Landing." said Retsuko in a very genuine tone of voice.

Tsunoda (or Fenneko as far as Retsuko knew) cleared her throat. "Uh, I was drunk last night, and needed her assistance. I was talking smack to her all morning because… uh, she's a beeyatch, am I right?"

"...huh?" uttered the red panda.

"...Uh, yeah! Y'know how it is! She's a skank, yo! I hope… she dies, ya feel?" Said Tsunoda, thinking of more Fenneko-esque things to say.

Fenneko herself, through the facial constructs of her new body, could only smirk. In her head, she was having second thoughts about swapping bodies with her worst enemy. Maybe this isn't so bad after all!

"Well, uh…" said Retsuko, grabbing her lip balm that she left in the room earlier, "I'm just gonna start working. I hope you guys aren't too mad at each other."

"Pssh, we might, yo! You know how it is!" Said Tsunoda. The real Fenneko was enjoying this way too much. "...Uh, I'm gonna work too. C'mon… skank."

Fenneko shrugged. "If ya say so."

The two stepped out of the dressing room and into the main office, ready to get another normal day of regular work out and over with, without any suspicions to distract anyone-

"Fenneko!" Retsuko said, heading to her desk. "Your station is over here!"

"_Fenneko"_ then realized that she was heading towards what would be Tsunoda's main workstation as opposed to being right next to Retsuko like she usually is.

"...Whoopsie! Guess I got too drunk! Hehehehe!" Tsunoda was blushing.

"Hahahahahahahah-" Fenneko quickly put her hooves on her mouth before she could laugh any further. A _oh shit_ sort of expression in her eyes. Retsuko just raised an eyebrow… and promptly went to work. "...Damn it. Can't even laugh without getting caught."

"Ugh. Well, I guess it's off to work… Tsunoda." Said Tsunoda.

"...You too, er… Fenneko." Said Fenneko.

The two went to their regular stations.


	3. Chapter 3: Just Act Natural

Chapter 3: Just Act Natural

It was another normal day for Retsuko. She had just given Ton his tea, precisely as he liked it, she remembered not to wear her crocs today like she did that one time, Haida was blushing at her mere presence, she had to open a jar for Tsubone; everything was perfectly normal. Well, everything except for Fenneko's… odd behavior today. She knew that the fennec fox and Tsunoda didn't get along very well, but she had never seen them argue so viciously with each other like they earlier did in the dressing room. And what were they even arguing about? And to add even more to the confusion, Fenneko was now struggling with her job. Like she had never done accounting before, despite the two working the same job for the past five years. It was a little daunting for Retsuko, and she felt the need to speak up about. Little did she know…

"Uh, hey, Fenneko?"

The fennec fox jumped and made a very effeminate yelp. Retsuko was now even more confused. Since when was her internet savvy friend friend such a scaredy cat?

"Uh!" said Fenneko (who, as you may know, was actually Tsunoda in Fenneko's body), "H-hey, Retsuko! My old friend! What's up?"

"...Um, are you feeling alright? You've been acting really strange today."

"W-well, uh, y'know. I went out drinking a little too much last night, I'm still getting over the headache, and all that jizz. You know how it is~!"

"Yeah, but… what was that back there with Tsunoda? I've never seen you two argue like that before."

The actual Tsunoda was little conflicted as to how she could answer without giving away too much. She couldn't just tell anyone about the whole "body swap" thing (at least not yet), but at the same time, she knew that Fenneko and Retsuko were close friends, so she had to at least tell her _something_.

"Y'know, I just kinda realized that Tsunoda was just so much better than me!" said Tsunoda, having told Retsuko… _something_.

"..."

"...What?"

"...Did you just say what I think you said." Uttered a very concerned red panda. Was the universe on the verge of blowing up?

"Oh, I was just really mad at Tsunoda because I know that deep down, I'll never be as cool as she is. She's just so attractive, smart, funny, has a way with words... did I mention attractive?"

The red panda nodded.

"Good!" Said Tsunoda. "Meanwhile, there's little ol' me. What do I do? I just sit around all day looking at memes on my phone, and act rude to everyone around me. That's probably why I don't even have a boyfriend! Honestly, I just wish I were a lot more like Tsunoda."

Retsuko… was shook. She couldn't believe that her best friend of five years, the person she's spent the most amount of time with (aside from Washimi & Gori of course), someone she thought that she knew from the bottom to the top… was now saying nice things about her archenemy… But, at the time, the pieces were starting to come together in her little red panda head.

"Y'know," Retsuko said, "It kinda makes sense that you would think that. I always found it a little weird that you spend so much time looking at her thighs."

"...She does what." Tsunoda said, momentarily breaking character.

"Y-yeah. Yesterday morning, you were going off about Tsunoda's posting pattern, and pointed to a thigh pic that she took. But, you were kinda… gazing at it for a bit. Almost like you were admiring her figure or something."

"...Was I, now?" Tsunoda said, becoming increasingly intrigued.

"Yeah." Said Retsuko. "...You were blushing too. It was strange."

"Ooooh~!" The deer in a fennec's body was now given a ton of blackmail opportunities. If only she could've taken a picture of Fenneko doing what Retsuko said. Then this whole ordeal would've been worth it!

Meanwhile with the actual Fenneko, who's sitting in a very different desk than what she's used to. Her day so far has been… uneventful. She was doing her usual accounting job, but none of the workmates next to her were making any attempt at a conversation to make the time go by. It would seem that her gazelle rival didn't have an equivalent to Retsuko or even Haida. No one to converse with or make smalltalk. For the sake of her current situation, it probably made it easier to hide her secret. But the fennec fox couldn't help but think about this. Earlier she was just joking about Tsunoda not having any friends, but given the response to that joke and what's occurring now, it seemed that remark was an accurate one. Could this be why she spends so much time on social media? Could it be that her constant need for attention was never out of a want to stroke her own ego, but instead was a cry for help? Is that why she pretties herself up so much? Is that why she's such a suckup to their boss? Could it be that she just wants to feel accepted?... Was Fenneko… starting to feel sorry for Tsunoda?... This whole thing was worse than she could possibly imagine.

"Uuuhh…" said a mysterious presence behind the gazelle, providing a much needed break from the silence. She turned around to see a very dumbfounded Komiya.

"...Can I help you?" Said a very impatient Fenneko.

"Oh!" said Komiya. "I-I'm fine! I'm just not… used to seeing this from you."

"...Seeing what?"

"You're doing your job."

Fenneko was then quickly reminded about why she hated Tsunoda in the first place. This is, after all, around the time where she would start sucking up to Ton. Fenneko, however, was not that dedicated to her role in this metaphorical stage play.

"...Yes." She said. "I AM doing my job for once. I woke up this morning and thought that today would be a good day to stop being such a suck up to our obviously terrible boss and do something useful for once!"

Komiya couldn't pinpoint why, but he was starting to feel… "called out".

"I mean, after all!" She continued. "I've been working here for a long time. Could be here for even longer, who knows! But in that time, I started to realize that I don't actually do anything other than being a ass-kisser. Nobody likes an ass-kisser. They're slimy and weird! They're gross. Like, what's your deal, ass-kisser! Nobody likes you or your ass, ass-kisser! Stop kissing all that ass, and go back to your real job! Whatever it is."

Komiya could only stare at her. "...I'm not sure I follow-"

"I'm saying what do YOU do around here?! I don't see you doing anything else other than follow Ton's every order and mimic his every move! INCLUDING his awful treatment to Retsuko!"

"W-wha-?!"

"Is that your job?! Is that what you signed up for?! Are you getting payed to do this?! Was that your dream?! Did your mother hold you in your arms and say to you "Man! My child is gonna be the best ass-kisser on the planet"?!"

"...M-my mother?" said a sheepish Komiya.

"I'm just saying, bro!" ranted Fenneko. "Up until this morning, I was on the same boat as you! I liked being a subservient little bitch who got paid to do the easy work of praising a bully! But then I looked long and hard into the mirror, and had myself a very worrying thought… Wanna know what it was that I was thinking?"

"...W-wha-"

"There are _strippers_ who have more dignity than I did! At least they're having other people praising THEM, y'know?! Certainly better than praising someone else! So, I decided that I'm gonna properly do the job for which I am paid to do from now on. Yeah, I'm still working for the man, but at least I'm not pretending to be his little cheerleader…" she put her hands on Komiya's shoulders. "I suggest you do the same, guy. But know that I'm asking not to do it for me. Don't even do it for Retsuko or anyone else. Do it for _yourself_! Otherwise, you're gonna lose your appetite soon. Because you're gonna have our boss's hand going straight through your ass and into your head. No stomach to be found. So."

"..." Komiya just sniffed, and ran away with tears in his eyes.

"Hmph." Fenneko said, sitting back down with a smirk. "Showed him." Out of nowhere, most everyone in the office started cheering for the gazelle! "Hmm?"

"Tsunoda!" Said Okami. "That was amazing!"

"Yeah, you told him off good!" Kabae yelped out.

Fenneko was a little nervous, but ultimately happy with the newfound attention she was given. "Well, y'know!" she said. "Somebody had to."

Across from this, Retsuko was jaw dropped at what just occurred. Haida came up to, and was apparently on the same boat as the red panda.

"Retsuko." Said the tall hyena. "Y-you saw that too, right?"

"Yeah!" Retsuko said. "Man, who knew Tsunoda had it in her to utterly diss someone like that!"

"...Yeah." Said the actual Tsunoda. "...Who knew."

"HEY."

Everyone in the work area froze and were immediately silenced as a dominating force made its way into the room. It was none other than Director Ton, head of accounting. He was a large and empowering figure amongst everyone in the office, and made his presence known as he stepped inside. Today, however, he was not about to chastise Retsuko. Instead, his attention was turned toward Tsunoda (who was usually second to Komiya for the biggest suckup in the room).

"...May I help you, sir." said the courageous deer, acting snarkier than usual.

The large hog only huffed and puffed as a response before finally saying; "Komiya tells me that you're acting hostile today. Making remarks about him, and in the process, implying that there's something wrong with being loyal to me?!"

"Well, considering he acts the way he does to avoid getting fired-"

Before the gazelle could finish her wisecrack, the chief director stomped hard into the ground! Causing Fenneko's demeanor to change completely!

"Now you listen here, lady!" growled Ton. "You can make fun of that meerkat all you want, but know that making such remarks at your boss is a one-way trip toward getting fired! I am, after all, the deciding factor for whether or not you get paid on a given week!"

Fenneko couldn't find it in herself to argue. She talked a big game with Retsuko, but deep down, she was just as terrified at their boss. Giving a speech toward Komiya was one thing. This… was something else entirely.

"So. If I were you, I'd keep this newfound attitude of yours to a minimum. Lest I put you in the same boat as Short-Timer over there!" He said, gesturing toward Retsuko, who was desperately just trying to focus on her work.

"...Understand." Said a very defeated Fenneko, going back to her work.

"Hmph. That's what I thought." The chief director stepped back to his desk, satisfied at putting another rebellious worker in their place… and yet he was confused. Tsunoda would've never said anything bad about him yesterday. What made today so different? Bah, who knows and who cares. The man was getting sloppy at his golf swings after all.

Soon enough, it was lunch time. Retsuko, Haida, and Fenneko were all sitting together as per usual… other than the fact that Tsunoda was actually sitting with them for some reason.

"...Uh." Said a very confused Retsuko. "What're you doing?"

"What, am I not allowed to have a seat with my friends now?"

"...Friends?" Questioned Haida.

"Yeah, dumbass, we're-"

"_AHEM_!" said a feisty fennec fox who was sitting next to Retsuko.

"...O-OH!" Exclaimed _Tsunoda_. During her time of being miserable about what happened, Fenneko forgot about the whole… body-swap thing. "I-I mean… I talk to Retsuko a lot, at least! Hehe!"

"...Well, either way." said Retsuko. "Sorry about what happened back there. It must've been strange to have Ton yell at you like that."

"Yeah, I guess." The gazelle took a sip from her drink.

"Still, it was pretty risky move to stand up to Komiya like you did! Bravo!" said Haida.

"Indeed." Said Tsunoda the fennec. "It WAS risky. So risky in fact that you probably shouldn't have said anything to him at all and just kept on working!"

The gazelle was getting a little annoyed. "...Well, I mean, someone had to tell him. Why couldn't it have been me?"

"Because it's unlike you to be so abrasive towards another work! It seems like something that _I_ would do! _Hint hint_!" said Tsunoda.

"Hmph." scoffed Fenneko. "Well, maybe I wanted to shake things up a bit! Make the day seem a little more interesting. After all, my work day is pretty boring without me posting shit on Instagram."

"HMPH!" The fennec fox turned around, pouting.

Retsuko and Haida were now more lost than ever before. Internally though, Retsuko was pondering how to get them to spill the beans.

"Say, Tsunoda!" Retsuko said.

Both Fenneko and Tsunoda responded "Yes"

"...Uh, me, Haida, and Fenneko were gonna go out for dinner tonight! Did you wanna join us?"

"...Oh." Said Fenneko. "Uh, I'd love to, but I'm afraid that I'm screwing a guy tonight. Yeah."

"Oh." The red panda said. "Well, I guess it's just the three of us then-"

"Sorry, Retsuko, my friend, but I also cannot come by either! I'm afraid that I'm screwing… a girl." said Tsunoda.

The real Fenneko was looked quizzically at the person controlling her body. What the hell did Tsunoda mean by that?

"Huh. Bummer." Retsuko said. "Well, Haida, I guess it'll be just be me and you tonight!"

The hyena blushed profusely at this realization. "Y-y-y-you serious?"

"Yeah! That could be fun." The red panda said with a smile on her face. Haida was on the verge of fainting at this point.

Fenneko could only smirk. "It's about damn time, my guy."

Haida stared at her. "...Huh?"

Fenneko's smirk disappeared and she just stared blankly ahead. She really had to stop forgetting about that pesky body-swapping.

Soon enough, the day was over, and everyone was clocking out and heading home. Well, mostly everyone. Fenneko and Tsunoda were heading toward the fennec's car.

"Well, that wasn't so hard." Said a very satisfied Fenneko.

"Yeah. If you were trying to get us fired!" Said a very angry Tsunoda.

"Hmph. It isn't my fault that your desk job is so boring."

"Well now Ton is gonna be watching my ass long after we get our bodies back! Thanks a lot, jerk."

"Dude, I made you seem interesting! You saw how those people acted. You're gonna have a ton of people asking you to go out for drinks or eating lunch with ya. Because you're now the gal who had the guts to stick it to the boss's underling!"

Tsunoda slowed down for a moment, taking in what she just heard. Fenneko made her… _interesting_? Was she not before?... Well, she never really got many offers to go anywhere outside of a couple of horny men who wanted to get laid. So, in a way… Fenneko did something… _nice_ for her?

"...Well, still!" Said Tsunoda, catching back up. "It wasn't a smart thing to do."

"And I realize that now. Sorry." Fenneko said, hopping into the car. "That's the last time I try to help out."

"..." Tsunoda just stepped in the passenger's seat, feeling like a jerk all of a sudden.

"...So, what was that restaurant we were at last night?" said Fenneko.

"...Oolong Tofu." Uttered Tsunoda. "That's what it was called."

"Cool. Let's see if we can find out how to reverse this shit." Fenneko started the car.

"...Thank you." said Tsunoda. "...F-for making me seem cool."

Fenneko was shocked. Was this the first time she received a legitimate compliment from her enemy? "...You're welcome." she said.

The drove off to Oolong Tofu to get to the bottom of this whole ordeal… unbeknownst that Retsuko saw them driving away in the same car.


	4. Chapter 4: What Happened Last Night?

Chapter 4: What Happened Last Night?

It had been an interesting chain of events for Haida. For so long, he had harbored romantic feelings for his friend, Retsuko, and for so long, was unsure if she wanted to return those feelings back to him. She rejected his first official attempt at asking her out (although, she did go through a pretty unpleasant relationship beforehand), and months went by where the two weren't talking much. However, after a series of events that occurred during the holidays, the two decided to open up a bit more, with the possibility of a relationship being left up in the air. At that point, it was all a matter of when would be a good time to ask her again.

Apparently the hyena didn't have to wait long, as Retsuko, without even realizing it, had pretty much asked _him_ out on a date. Which leads us to right now, where the two are sitting down in a local restaurant. They've been to this place before with Fenneko, but now the atmosphere was more… intimate with just the two of them participating in this gettogether. There was a bit of pressure on Haida's part to say something smooth and charming to woo his red panda friend. This could very well be his only chance to do so. With that in mind, he made his move!

"...So." Said Haida. "...How are things?"

Good start, Haida.

Retsuko could only sigh. "I keep thinking about Fenneko and Tsunoda. They were acting so strange today!" she said

Haida was internally disappointed that the conversation immediately went back Fenneko and Tsunoda. But, at the same time, he was just as confused about the whole thing as well. It's a conversation starter, at least.

"Well," he said, "Things got pretty crazy between them last night. Maybe that messed them up a bit?"

"I guess that would explain them being so angry with each other. But they were both acting so… secretive, Fenneko was struggling to do her job right, Tsunoda standing up to Komiya, and… they were driving away in the same car."

"Huh?"

"Fenneko and Tsunoda!" said Retsuko. "They were riding together in Fenneko's car when they left work, like they were buddies or something. Come to think of it, I think _Tsunoda_ was the one driving!"

Haida was dumbfounded. "Huh… weird."

"I know." said Retsuko. "I just can't help but think that something fishy is going on. And I ain't talking about seafood."

"Hmm." responded Haida. "Well, what can we do about it? I highly doubt that they're just gonna tell us about it."

Suddenly, Retsuko's face lit up, as an idea sprung in her head. If this had been a cartoon, no doubt a 25-watt light bulb would have appeared above her head.

"...What?" said Haida, who was looking at the menu.

"Maybe they won't tell us… But Tsunoda might've told her followers!" Retsuko said as she grabbed her phone and started scrolling through Tsunoda's Instagram account.

Haida could only look surprised. Was a bit of Fenneko rubbing off on the red panda? Guess it beats Tsunoda giving her influence. However, Retsuko's initial determined look turned to disappointment rather quickly. "D-did you find something?" said Haida.

"No!" said a surprised Retsuko. "Tsunoda didn't post anything today!"

That's when the two of them knew… things were a lot more serious than they could possibly imagine.

At the same time as Retsuko and Haida's "date", Fenneko and Tsunoda were making their way towards Oolong Tofu.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...OH MY GOODNESS!" Exclaimed Tsunoda suddenly.

"GAH!" yelped Fenneko, "What the hell is wrong is with you?!"

"I just realized something awful!"

"Huh?"

"I… I HAVEN'T POSTED ANYTHING AT ALL TODAY!"

"...You're serious." stated Fenneko.

"AH, I got so caught up in everything that's been going on that I completely forgot to keep my followers informed! Gah!"

"..."

"...Um, do you think you could post something for me? Just as a little update or something?"

"No." said Fenneko.

"Pleeeeeeaaase?!" begged Tsunoda.

"No! I'd rather be stuck in your body forever than post something for you on social media. Hell, I don't even post anything for myself."

"Really?... Huh. I guess that explains a lot."

"You're damn right." said Fenneko. "You should know by now that I only have an Instagram account just to keep check on attention whores like you."

"...That's incredibly petty."

"I don't care. It just serves as a reminder of how not to spend the time I have on this planet. Do something productive like… not posting about every meal I eat. I dunno."

"Really? That's the reason you keep up on me?" Questioned Tsunoda. "That seems a little pathetic even for you."

"You say pathetic, I say cathartic." said Fenneko.

"...You sure it isn't because you lowkey really like me?" Tsunoda said with a wink.

"..."

"...Well?"

"...I'm not even gonna entertain that idea."

"Hmhmhm!" Tsunoda giggled.

Soon enough, the duo arrived at Oolong Tofu. It was bordering midnight, so the shop was pretty much closed for the night with only a single janitor there to mop the floors.

"...Um," said Tsunoda, "Hello?"

"Hmm?" The janitor looked up to see the fennec fox and gazelle walking inside. "Did I forgot to lock the door again? Dagnabbit! Looks like Ol' Gil isn't getting a promotion this month."

Fenneko could only stare blankly. "...Um, were you working here last night?"

The old man only giggled before saying "I've worked at this for every night it's been opened. I'm one of the people who founded this fine establishment, you know?"

"Yeah, that's great." said Fenneko. "Listen, we wer-"

The old man continued, "Once I was the among the higher ups. I called the shots for every person working here, and ruled with an iron fist. I was never too harsh to my employees, but I was never too nice either. But, the years came by, and I simply got too old to be a manager here. They needed new blood, and my dated methods simply weren't cutting it anymore. So, I over the years, I've been demoted. First I was demoted to just being a cook. Then I got demoted to just being a waiter. Now I spend my working hours as a late night janitor. It's tough, being a mere underling to an establishment that I helped off the ground, but this place means a lot to me. I wouldn't leave it for the world…"

"...We're not supposed to be in these bodies." said Fenneko.

"...Huh?" said the old man.

Fenneko gestured toward herself and Tsunoda. "We were both at this restaurant last night, and ended up switching bodies with each other. We were wondering if you could tell us what we were doing that lead up to this outcome."

"Oh." the janitor said. "...Well, come to think of it, I do remember your faces."

Tsunoda gasped! "So you saw what we were doing last night?"

"No." said the old man.

"..."

The old man giggled. "Nah, I saw the whole thing. But can you imagine how funny that would be? You two switch bodies, and then you think you've found the answer, but it turns out that you ran into a dead end? That'd be hilarious!"

"There's nothing hilarious about being stuck in the body of my mortal enemy." said Fenneko.

"Heh," laughed the old man, "Okay okay. I'll tell you about it…"

It was the previous night. A Tuesday night to be exact. Oolong Tofu was an ideal place to go to for anyone looking to drink away their sorrows while eating a good meal. It was basically the Japanese equivalent to Applebees. Retsuko and her friends would often frequent this place when their usual stopping points are closed for whatever reason. Tonight was no different. Well, that's not entirely true. See, Fenneko was never one to shy away from a drink or two, especially in the company of friends. She was far from an alcoholic, but she's gotten from tipsy to outright drunk on more than one occasion (far more than she would care to admit). But on this day, she overslept and was subsequently late for work, she had accidentally spilt coffee on Washimi and Gori (that was the first time she properly met them, by the way), she forgot to pack her lunch and was forced to starve the whole day, and she slept on the job, leading to Komiya taking a picture of her doing it to use as potential blackmail. Oh, and Tsunoda posted a full-on leg pic on this day, in very sensual (and very expensive looking) fishnet stockings. Her follower-count grew rapidly. Take all this, combine several bottles of alcohol, and… I think you can put two and two together. The fennec had just finished a large bottle of booze.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She blurted out. "Man, that really hit the spot!"

"...You sure you're alright, Fenneko?" Retsuko said, concerned for her friend.

"Ah, I'm fine! Just had a bit of a bad day, ya know? It happens! It'll be good by tomorrow!"

"...Uh, sure it will." Haida said, about to take a sip of his drink. Until Fenneko yoinks it from his hands, and starts chugging it down. "...Okay, okay, sure."

The fennec belched loudly enough for the whole restaurant to hear, showing no remorse for her embarrassing behavior. Much to the dismay of her friends. Suddenly, her blushing smile slowly turned into a distasteful glare.

"...Fenneko?" Retsuko said.

"It's her." Replied Fenneko, pointing toward Tsunoda just a few tables away from them. The gazelle was on a date with some dude, and she was taking pictures of the place.

"...W-we can move to a different table it you like!" Said Haida, knowing well that Tsunoda's mere presence would send Fenneko into a drunken rant.

"LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', Haida boy!" Fenneko suddenly yelled, proving Haida's thought process to be accurate. "That girl has a lot of nerve acting the way she does! Going around with her two horns and thick legs, actin' like she's all pretty or somethin'. But I'll tell you what! I know what she really is! I CAN TELL YA WHAT SHE REALLY IS!"

"Can you tell us quietly?!" Retsuko yelled, realizing that their table was gathering a lot of unwanted attention.

"She's just a THOT! A BIG FAT THOT!" Shrieked out a very drunk Fenneko.

Several customers and restaurant employees alike were frightened at the fennec fox's outburst. Tsunoda wasn't surprised, though. She was well aware that Fenneko hated her, and didn't let it bother her much. In fact, in a sick way, she kind of enjoyed having an enemy that would call her out every now and then. It gave her more motivation to go on with her social media presence.

Soon after Fenneko's rant, she passed out, and had to be taken home by Retsuko and Haida, leaving the gazelle to her date.

"Uh," said Tsunoda's date. His name's not important. "Do you know that girl?"

"She's a frenemy from work." responded Tsunoda with a smirk. "Don't worry about her too much. In the grand scheme of things, she's just a small nuisance. It's only a matter of time before she realizes that there are better things she could do with her life than be hung up on what I'm doing."

"Uh… huh." replied her date.

"Still, part of me does admire her ambition. Almost makes me wonder what goes in her big-eared head." Tsunoda said, sipping her drink. She finished her meal by cracking open the fortune cookie that came with it. Little did she know that this fortune cookie had some… side effects.

"...Side effects." said the present day stuck-in-a-gazelle's-body Fenneko. "As in, this has happened before?"

"It is a legend that has been told in this restaurant for generations." Said the Old Man, gesturing toward paintings of said legend. "Your greatest enemy today will become your greatest friend in the near future."

"That's… what the fortune said." responded a confused Tsunoda.

"That same fortune was given to an old war general who would frequent this restaurant in his spare time." Said the Old Man. "Legend has it that he later found himself in the body of his opposing general, for whom he has battled for many years. The two generals were outraged and furious, looking for any way to sabotage their enemy armies and bring their respective land's victory. But when they confronted each other about their predicament, they were soon met with a dictatorship that haunted the entire country! So they set aside their differences, and joined forces to-"

"Can you skip to the part where they got their bodies back?!" Interrupted Fenneko.

"...Well, no one is really sure if they did." Said the Old Man. "In some versions, the two generals were content and spent the rest of their respective lives in each other's bodies. In others, the effect quickly wore off after their last battle. Roughly… three days."

"...Three days." Said Fenneko.

"Including this one?" Added Tsunoda.

"No. Three days after the initial body swapping." The Old Man corrected.

"...Wonderful."

"Uh, thank you for your help, sir!" Tsunoda said.

"Come back, anytime! I do enjoy late night visits." Said the Old Man.

The duo left the restaurant, and were headed towards Fenneko's house. Fenneko herself was… pissed.

"...Fenneko? Are you alright?"

"Three days. Three FUCKING days I gotta put up with this. You know how long three days is?!"

"...Long enough to make potato salad?"

"...It's a really long time." Fenneko said. "And I'd rather spend it back in my own body."

"Fenneko, I really think you're overreacting."

"Am I, though? You remember how today went, right?! We can't keep this up for that long! Not until someone finds out and we end up losing our jobs because of it! Plus, I don't even think body-swapping counts as an official disease, so we can't even call-in sick for the next three days!"

"Look, if we can just… learn to get along, and just act natural, then this time will fly by! We might even joke about this a few years from now!" Said an optimistic Tsunoda.

Fenneko sighed. "Easier said than done."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I mean, for what it's worth," Fenneko said, "You're… you're not a thot. I was just… drunk, that's all."

"...Thank you." Tsunoda said, blushing somewhat. "...Um, if it's not too much to ask… do you think you can make a few posts on my account for the time being? So my followers don't worry about me or anything?"

Fenneko was on the verge of taking back what she just said. "...I mean, I guess? If it makes you… happy. Sure."

Tsunoda sighed in relief. "You're a lifesaver!"

"...Oh, and uh… if you want, you can crash at my place for a while."

"Hmm?" Said Tsunoda, in surprize. What DID Fenneko just say?

"I mean, if we're gonna be acting like each other, we might as well be around a bit more. Plus, you don't have a car it seems. So."

The newly formed fennec fox was smirking now. "Y'know something? I'm starting to think that you're a big ol' softie!"

"DON'T PUSH IT!"

"Hmhmhm!"

And so, the two went to Fenneko's apartment, and went to bed (Tsunoda slept on the couch, of course). Both of them a little more content for the time being. Who knows? Maybe this won't so bad


End file.
